Conventionally, as this kind of hydraulic braking device, known is a vehicle hydraulic braking device that controls hydraulic brake pressures applied to the wheel brakes of a vehicle (automobile) (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
This vehicle hydraulic braking device includes therein a base body provided with a master cylinder and fluid passages, wherein solenoid valves for opening and closing passages, a pressure sensor for detecting a hydraulic brake pressure, and other components are attached to the base body. The solenoid valves are driven by coils provided in a housing attached to the base body.